Wishing on Stars
by Fukai Tsumi
Summary: [NOTICE: Important announcement on my author's page] Life for Mayonaka has never been easy. Suffering from severe abuse, she finally tries to commit suicide after she read pages from the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. However, when she wakes up, she's in Konan. Now


Wishing on Stars

Disclaimer: Obviously, if you've read my screenname, I am not Watase Yuu-sama, so I do not own FY. However, I do own Yumeno Mayonaka.

Tsumi: Hey all! My second non-crossover fic, and with an OC (please gods don't let her turn into a Mary Sue) Now, please read this next part carefully because I don't want to be getting a bunch reviews and mail about this:

My OC's, Mayonaka's, past is loosely based on my own. While it's hard for me to write about it, it may be hard for you to read it. And if you have questions about it, feel free to leave them in a review or email me. 

Also, this is not a Self-Insert. Anyone who's talked to me (in person or via email) knows I'm very hyper.

Onto the fic!

Chapter One: Giving Up

'The library . . .'

A tall, a bit too thin girl, with long blue-highlighted black hair thought, pushing her wire rim glasses further up onto the bridge of her nose. she let out a sigh and wearyly walked up the long row of stairs.

~Mayonaka~

Day in, day out, study, study, study. Why can't they make entrance exams easier! I don't want to lose track of time again and . . .

I shook my head viciously. I refuse to let that rule my life during day time hours. Though it was hard to not remember with the dull pain from last night's beating.

I growled quietly and picked up my pace. I need to stop thinking about this. I promised myself I wouldn't let him get to me. And I am going to keep that.

When I walked into the massive building, I returned the books I borrowed and ignored the librarian's shocked gasp. I know exactly what I looked like: Pale and far too thin with dulled eyes. I was just lucky that she couldn't see what my uniform was hiding.

I ran a hand through the short locks that hung in my eyes, those not held back by my long braid. I began searching though the library for books on the subjects i would need to study. English, math, literature, science, history . . . oh and my extra credit, and favorite subject, Ancient Chinese.

The first five subjects were easy to find; it was a book on Ancient Chinese that was a pain. I rounded another bookcase and a book fell from the shelf. I blinked and walked over to it and picked it up. It was old and tattered, part of the red cover was peeling off and the pages were slightly yellow with age. But on the cover, in faded black, were the words 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho'. It looked like an Ancient Chinese tale, and that would be more than good for class. I gathered my books and checked them out before heading home.

When I reached my home, I flinched, seeing my father standing in the doorway. "Where have you been girl?"

I forced the rising fear in my stomach down and said calmly "The library, otousan, getting books to study for my entrance exams."

That wasn't a good enough reason and in a matter of minutes, I was mentally steeling myself for the pain to come. He alternated by using his belt and his fist, and I think I counted about thirty hits before I screamed in pain. But he didn't stop, I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop until he was satisfied with the results.

After he had tired himself out, he left the room to watch TV. I laid still for a while, trying to stop the aching in my chest when I breathed in, before pushing myself up on shaky arms, tasting the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I stumbled to my room and shut the door quietly behind me, locking it (had I slammed the door, I would have earned another beating, which I don't believe I was up for). I pressed my back against the door, wiping away the tears that streamed down my face. I needed to get my mind off of what happened, so I walked over to where my bookbag laid and tore it open. I grabbed the first book I could out of it, which just happened to be the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and, sitting on my bed, began to read.

It was a story about a girl from another world who was summoned by the animal god, Suzaku, to save the land of Konan by gathering the seven Suzaku Shichiseishi and becoming the Suzaku no Miko. I read about all the trials and hardships she went through and the bonds of friendship and love she developed. I reached the part where the Suzaku no Miko had redeemed Tamahome's, the first shichiseishi and her lover, soul after he had swallowed Kodoku and fought Hotohori, the second shichiseishi and emperor of Konan, in a sword fight, before I stopped.

I wanted those things. So badly. Love, friendship, just concern from another would be great. I wanted to know that someone would be worried for me and maybe even comfort me when I cried, who was there to cheer me up when I was depressed, who would actually give a second glance to me.

I finally knew how to get away from this hell called life.

I walked quietly into the bathroom and took a bottle of pills from the cabinet and I filled a cup with water before walking back to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me before I set the glass of water on the desk beside my bed and sat down on the bed. 

The tears sprang to my eyes as I opened the small bottle in my hand, and I did nothing to hold them back. I promised. I had promised mother, on her grave, that I would endure this, that I wouldn't give up. I promised that I would get into a good school and get my diploma. I'm so sorry, mama! I can't do this anymore! I have to get away from papa! I have to!

I took a deep, shaking breath before pouring the contents of the bottle into my hand. I swallowed all of the yellow and red pills, taking a large gulp of water to help it down. I sat there for a moment, my body shaking with each breath I took, before I returned to reading my book. About twenty five minutes later, I began to feel drowsy and dizzy. I shook my head to clear it, but that made the dizziness worse and I laid down. I closed my eyes, feeling suddenly weak. the last things I could remember were the last bit of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho that I read (the Suzaku no Miko was beginning the summoning of Suzaku) and the red specks that danced from behind my closed eyes, before everything faded to a merciful black.

~Taiitsukun~

That foolish girl. She didn't see that she had fallen into the shogun's plan by placing Amiboshi in place of Chiriko. Now she's failed the summoning.

I didn't know how long I thought about Suzaku no Miko and her failed summoning, before I felt the god's presence behind me, and another, weaker one. I turned to find the red-haired god with a saddened look on his regal face and a person in his arms.

Upon closer inspection, I could see it was a girl. she was a pallor white and far too thin for her age, which seemed to be the same as Miaka. The tear tracks on her face, and her shallow breathing made her fragility much more pronounced.

"Suzaku, what is this?" I asked.

Suzaku's eyes were as saddened as his face as he spoke. "This girl's pain called out to me, echoing though me, like my miko's love often does to me as well. She wished for escape and so I brought her here." The god then slid the pitifully light girl into my arms. "send her to my miko and seishi. Maybe they can heal her soul." He then walked from my sight.

Looking down at the girl, I noticed the different shading on her skin and I frowned. It was obviously a bruise, and by it's shape, it wasn't self inflicted. Sighing, I prepared myself and the girl to appear before the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi.

~Mayonaka~

I opened my eyes to find everything was blurry. Someone had removed my glasses, and I was almost blind without them. I studied the ceiling for a moment before frowning. It didn't look like the one in my room. I sat up quickly and winced, my head buzzing. I ignored what the room I was in looked like and ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to take some aspirin . . .

I gasped as I remembered what happened. The pills then passing out . . . Was I dead?!

I pinched myself and winced before dismissing that thought. If I was dead, I wouldn't hurt anymore, right?

And it was then I felt tears again come to my eyes. I wasn't dead. I was still alive. Why? Why was I still living?! Why?!

I closed my eyes as I sobbed pathetically, pulling my knees up to my chest. It hurt. I wanted to die, more than anything, but I was being forced to live on. It's not fair! Is God really this cruel?!

"Daijoubu?"

I jumped at the sudden, and strangely soft voice. I reached blindly for my glasses and once I found them, I slid them on and got a good look at the person who had crept up on me.

It was a woman, with violet hair and mauve eyes, and a delicate beauty mark under one eye. I blinked as I realized something. That wasn't a woman, he was a man. It was strange, this was a man who looked like a woman and he was wearing Ancient Chinese clothing. He was holding a tray of what I guessed to be food and looked mildly shocked at my reaction.

"Daijoubu?" He repeated.

I blinked again and I said, "Yes, I-I'm fine." He frowned lightly before setting the tray down beside the bed I was on and sitting beside me.

"Then you want to tell me why you were crying?" He said, indicating to my tear-stained cheeks. I wiped my face hurriedly with my sleeve and he just sighed. I looked at him and he said, "It's no use, I caught you red handed." I blinked again as he smiled warmly and, holding out a hand, said, "I'm Suzaku Shichiseishi Nuriko."

I blinked again. This couldn't be. Nuriko was just a character in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho . . . I noticed that he was still waiting for me to introduce myself, so I said, "I'm Yumeno Mayonaka."

Nuriko smiled. "It's a pretty name." He reached over for the tray and laid it in front of me. "You should be hungry, ne?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

Nuriko frowned lightly. "I know you must be hungry. You were unconscious since yesterday afternoon! Besides," He said, poking my arm lightly. "You look like you don't get enough to eat anyway."

I couldn't argue with that. I didn't get enough to eat at home. So I picked up a rice ball and bit into it. It really did taste good and I found it was hard to not shove the entire thing into my mouth.

Nuriko just watched me with a slightly amused expression as I ate. As I finished the last of my food, he smiled and tapped my nose. "Told ya you were hungry."

I found myself smiling back a little and I lowered my eyes from his. Nuriko sighed and said, "You sure are shy."

I just shrugged and didn't comment. I was uncomfortable, not unusual, but my thoughts were also in a whirlwind. I prided myself on my intellect and my logical mind, but this just didn't make sense! Nuriko was just a character in a book I was reading when I happened to try to commit suicide. However, this wasn't a drug-induced dream, because I already proved that I could feel pain here. There was only one explanation.

This . . . was real . . .

+^+^+^+^

First chapter done. Read 'n' review!

  
  



End file.
